Lost But Not Forgotten
by SheikahHeart
Summary: Okay.. Yaoi idiots.. :P If you didnt want to read it why did you search for it? MarlxZex Err...so yea... first yaoi... i managed to get up lol... So yea Marly goes missing and its up to Zexy sexy! :D to go find him.


Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I defintely don't own Zexion and Marluxia.

A/N: This is my first yaoi that i have actually completed and decided to muster up some courage and post it..so I hope I get at least one review that is not a flame...Err.. In my stories, Nobodies may not have hearts, but they DO have feelings. I guess they come from the mind... So yea, that has always been my belief. Also I apologize if some of the text is hard to read. If it is, please tell me and I will make an effort to not use the same text style anymore.

WARNING!

This is a yaoi and that means boy on boy love. If you don't like, then don't read! If you didn't want to read it or yaoi disgusts you in general, then why did you the search for this pairing morons? Honestly!

! 37 ! 37 !

Flashback

A whole year. A whole year had gone by since Number 11 of Organization 13 had disappeared. Most of the members simply believed that Marluxia had wanted to isolate himself from the others. That was until 2 weeks had gone by, the whole while with the Superior banging on the door. Xemnas had even tried teleporting into the room, not caring about Number 11's privacy, but was knocked back by some unseen force.

After hearing about this mysterious force that had a claim on Marluxia's door, all of the members assembled themselves in front of the door to see if they could somehow open it. Most of them, especially the one's who slept near Demyx's room, were going insane. The musician would not be quiet at night. To put it flatly, Demyx missed Marluxia. Oh those poor tormented Oganization members were ready to strangle little Demyx.

Late one night though, Zexion and Vexen working together had managed to get the barrier down and the door to open. Zexion had researched into the wee hours of the morning and found out that the barrier on the door was an ancient kind of...well plant spell. That took out any suspects and put Marluxia in the spotlight. Marluxia had left without telling anyone.

The counter-spell Zexion had found under the details of the Plant Spell briefly weakend the barrier and, that was were Vexen channeled his magic into the door and broke the barrier. Zexion and Vexen walked into Number 11's room to find it empty. Everything looked like a normal bedroom..with the exception that there were rose vines climbing the walls and anything else they could reach. There were areas cleared obviously so that Marluxia could work or do whatever he normally did in his room.

Vexen was tired from his sudden lost of power and so he decided to return to his bed. It was also midnight and he had to be awake early enough to explain to his Superior where Number 11 was. To be honest, he was afraid of how Xemnas would react. Never could tell about that man.

This meant that Zexion was the only one in Marluxia's room. Zexion took a deep breath and began searching the Graceful Assasin's room. It took him about 15 minutes until he found indentations in the floor. He had been in Marluxia's room once before and he would bet his existence that the markings had never been there before. He crouched on the floor and studied the markings. They were tiny and looked to be etched out very quickly. They were also in another language which didn't help much. Zexion had never seen the language and did not have any books he knew of with translations.

Zexion took his finger and began tracing the first etching on the floor. No sooner than he had put his finger on the floor, he snatched it back. He examined his finger and quickly plucked the thorn from his finger that had lodged itself there. He looked down on the floor and his eyes widened slightly. The blood had dripped into the etching and it had become a letter.

His blood flowed into the shape of an F. He then began letting his blood flow into the other etchings. All together the etchings read:

_**Forgotten Cavern**_

_**Will you search it throughly?**_

_**Or will you give up at the slightest puzzle?**_

_**Can you find the Cavern?**_

_**Why do you search for the Cavern?**_

_**What has the Cavern taken from you,**_

_**Is it important enough to search for a long time?**_

_**Even eternity?**_

_**The choices you make in the cavern are up to you.**_

_**Be wise and let thy inner power guide you. **_

Zexion sighed and sucked lightly on his finger wound. Not much of a clue to where Number 11 was and the passage didn't make any sense whatsoever. He stood up and opened a portal to the library. There, he began studying and looking for any thing that would possibly tell him where this 'Forgotten Cavern' really was.

! 37 ! 37 !

That was why he was in the fucking cave, Zexion decided. He had spent a whole month looking for the Forgotten Cavern in text, and then another 5 months searching out the cave. The book he read had told him that the Cavern moved. One day it could be found in a forest, and then another day it could be found in the mountains. And then, the Cavern would only let certain people in. He didn't even know why he was out here in the cold looking for some fucking insane plant lover.

He let out a frusturated sigh. He had been walking straight and until now, the path had been straight. Now it was curving into seven different pathways. Zexion took two of his fingers and gently massaged his forehead. Who knew that looking for one man would be so difficult? He decided to go down path number 7. This path was all the way to the right and it got darker and darker as he walked. But he was one with the darkness so nothing bothered him.

Eventually he emerged into a large room. There were vines everywhere, and sun rays brightened everything. A field of flowers blanketed the ground, and bushes of roses were everywhere. There were many colored roses. Some were black,red,purple,white, or even yellow. He knew that flowers came in many colors but it still amazed him at how they seemed to dance in the sun's light.

Zexion decided that if Number 11 would be anywhere, it would be here. And so he called out. "The Superior is very displeased with you Number 11." Zexion walked out into the middle of the flower field and scanned the room's walls. There were many places that Number 11 could be hiding. And he did not want to be caught off guard.

He was suddenly whipped around, slammed down into the ground, and straddled. His vision had briefly blacked out and when he came to again, he saw that god damn pink haired man he had been searching for.

"Really? And why would he be displeased with me Zexy?" Came the drawl from Marluxia who grinned wickedly at Zexion. Zexion shot him a glare. "You disappeared and didn't tell anyone you were leaving! All of us had to do extra assignments and then I come here to find that you were fine! I thought you had been harmed or something!!" Zexion panted slightly after his emotional outburst.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. He leaned over and purred into Zexion's ear, "Look's like you missed me Zexy..." He took his tongue and ran it along the outside of Zexion's ear. Zexion squirmed and attempted to throw Marluxia off of him. "I didn't miss you. I just can't stand Demyx's late night depressing music! I'm doing everyone a favor by coming out here!" He continued to squirm.

"What make you think that your doing them a favor? Why do you think I left without telling anyone? The Superior is using us to get what he wants. He has no intention of giving us hearts. Just him and his fucking lover Saix." Marluxia hissed at Zexion. He tightened his hold on Zexion's wrists, who had by now, stopped struggling. Marluxia smiled knowing he had Zexions attention.

Zexion spoke softly. "Get off of me Marluxia..Now." Marluxia smiled and merely rocked his hips into Zexion's. Zexion let out a startled cry. "What the fuck are you doing Mar--" He was cut off as lips pressed bruisingly against his. He struggled and tried to push Marluxia off of him. Eventually he ran out of breath and opened his mouth to try and take a breath, but his mouth was invaded by Marluxia's tongue.

He let out a small wimper as Marluxia's fingers began unzipping his cloak.He had lost many things that deserved to be private, and he did not want that coat coming off an revealing something Marluxia could toy with. However, he soon was forced to recognize that cold fingers were making their way across his chest and to one of his nipples, where it began to massage it firmly. Marluxia's legs tightened against Zexion's thighs and the pink haired man let out a very loud moan of pleasure. Marluxia retreated from Zexion's mouth and sucked his way down to the middle of Zexion's stomach.

Zexion tried to push Marluxia away again and Marluxia let out a growl.He swiftly moved his face back up so he could look Zexion in the eyes and said, " You can cooperate, and it will feel good by the time i'm done, or I can make it feel bad if you misbehave. Either way, your going to get it. Maybe if you really behave, i'll do you the way you want to be done."

Zexion bit his lip hard enough that he drew some blood and silently cursed himself for not putting up more of a fight against Marluxia's intentions. He knew that Marluxia could seriously hurt him. He was laying in a field surrounded by vines and thorny roses. All Marluxia had to do was think one thought, and he could have Zexion implaed on a wall. When attempting to throw Marluxia off, he had managed to sit up a little bit and gripped the grass when this thought passed through his mind. Zexion shuddered and was about to think of more things Marluxia could do, but was quickly wrenched from his musings when he heard a soft but cold voice behind him.

"Well, well, well. I should have known. I must be getting rusty on my skills." Marluxia stopped his ministrations and glanced over Zexion's shoulder. His eyes flicked back and forth in between the newcomer and Zexion and, he let out a hiss. "What are you doing here?!"

Vexen's eyes flicked down to Zexion who rezipped his coat and remained stoic. After Zexion stood up and dusted himself off, Vexen began his rant. "I'm her Marluxia, because I was looking for you two." Turning to Zexion, he said, "You left too. We had to search high and low to look for you Zexion, and I first looked in _your_ library and found that you had learned of some 'Cavern' and you found the coordinates of where it would be. Tell me, why did you come here if you were not looking for your lover. Because that's how it certainly looked to me."

Zexion narrowed his eyes and replied just as coldly, " First Vexen, he is not my lover, and I had direct orders from Xemnas to search for our missing member." Zeixon crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly as if challenging Vexen to talk back, Vexen clenched his fist and rounded on Marluxia instead of Zexion.

"And what were you doing Number 11? I would call it rape seeing as Number 6 obviously did not want it." Vexen approached Marluxia slowly who was backing off. "I'm sorry Vexen, I didn't know he was yours." Marluxia said sarcastically. Zexion watched the two older men's movements and shook his head slightly. Was it really rape he had been about to be subjected to? Or did he really want it? And the thought of being Marluxia's 'property' sent shivers up and down his spine. But, it was a pleasant kind of shiver, and a new sensation.

Vexen and Marluxia were still going at it and it finally got to the point where they had summoned their weapons. Zexion took a deep breath and said, " It wasn't rape if I really wanted it Vexen." Vexen and Marluxia both froze and looked at Zexion who showed no emotion. "Don't tell me that you really wanted a lesser ranking member to fuck you and be in control." Vexen hissed at Zexion.

Zexion said nothing. His gaze briefly flicked over to Marluxia who returned his gaze with curiosity.Vexen smiled lightly and a huge lance made out of ice formed into his hand. "I come here to find you and this is the thanks I get? Well, I don't like the sound of that." He twirled the lance in his hand and hurled it at Zexion who couldn't move fast enough to dodge it. The lance impaled him high on the cavern wall. It had gone through his right shoulder..so at least he would live.

Marluxia narrowed his eyes and manipulated all the vines in the cavern to lash out at Vexen who dodged most of them and recieved a gash on his arm. Vexen hissed at Marluxia and was about to counter-attack until he saw that Marluxia had more control in this Cavern then he did. Vexen growled and said, "Wait until the Superior hears about this." He teleported himself out of the Cavern and the icelance dissolved quickly.

Zexion hissed with pain as he suddenly dropped to the floor. His left hand shot to the wound and he tightly gripped it to try and drown out the pain. He had landed on his arm when he had dropped, and now his arm burned with pain. Marluxia was acting as if he was unsure of what to do, or maybe he didn't. Zexion's vision began to swim, he hadn't had any good sleep lately and this day had been very tiring. He stood up and walked forward a couple steps until he fainted and collapsed.

Marluxia rushed forward and caught the younger man in his arms just before he hit the ground. He didn't care about Number 4 or what he would tell Xemnas, all he cared about was the unconsious Zexion. He carried Zexion over to a soft field of soothing flowers. These flowers were light purple and released a pollen that healed wounds and cleansed the soul. He quickly unzipped Zexion's cloak yet again. He moved it to the side just enough so that the pollen could linger over the abused flesh.

Marluxia sighed. It was not natural of him to be 'caring' about someone. If he wanted somone, he got them, even if it meant being an asshole. He brought his fingers to lightly brush against Zexion's cheek. Zexion's skin was incredibly soft, almost like a flower. Marluxia smirked. He found it funny that he related everything to a flower. Zexion stirred slightly, and let out a groan. His one visible eye cracked open and glared at Marluxia. "Bastard." He spat out. Marluxia raised an eyebrow and shrugged slightly, noting that, Zexion was cute when he was angry.

Marluxia smirked and quickly straddled Zexion. "Not again..." Zexion groaned. "You didn't seem to mind so much before..." Zexion glared at Marluxia and said nothing, lightly wondering if Marluxia's 'behavior threat' was still an issue or not.He shivered slightly when he felt Marluxia's hot mouth begin working on his neck. Marluxia's fingers tugged slightly on the zipper of Zexion's cloak, pulling it down until it slipped off of the boy's shoulders. Taking a minute to glance at the pale skin, Marluxia latched onto one of Zexion's nipples and began to roughly nip and swirl his tongue around it. Once he was done with the first one, he moved over to the other one and repeated the treatment, letting out a small purr of enjoyment as Zexion let out a mixed cry of pain and pleasure.

Marluxia nipped his way down Zexions torso, until he came to the top of his leather pants. He silently thanked the Superior for issuing them tight clothing, even if it was underneath their cloaks, but that's what made it so fun. Zexion let out a growl, "Don't even THINK about it." Marluxia let out a small pout and flicked the button open. "Well that's no fun Sexy Zexy." Zexion cringed at Demyx's pet name for him. "Don't call me that!" Marluxia grinned, "Only if you let me take these off of you... Zexy." Zexion sighed in defeat and Marluxia began stripping him of his pants and boots, stopping to admire Zexion's beauty.

Zexion squirmed uncomfortably as Marluxia's eyes flicked from place to place. "It's rude to stare, ya' know..." He moved to cover himself up. 'This is so fucking...' Zexion couldn't even think of a word, ironic since he read a lot. Marluxia shook his head. "If you didn't want it, you should have said so.." Zexion shot him a glare, "Like that would have changed anything? Marluxia smiled and moved down to Zexion's hard member. "Not really. Intresting, for someone in denial, you apparently want this." "Lies!" Zexion screeched while Marluxia shot back, "Well then your body betrays you."

Marluxia teasingly flicked his tongue across the tip of Zexion's hard memeber and heard theman let out a small gasp. After a few minutes of teasing his tongue across Zexion, he dicided to hurry up, not for Zexion, but for himself. He was very close to getting what he finally wanted, and he wasn't about to let another interruption stop him. But when Marluxia was done with Zexion, he woudl belong to him. Marluxia eyes flashed and he quickly took all of Zexion into his mouth, and began sucking. Zexion let out a cries of pleasure and, began thrusting his hips upwards, attempting to feel more of Marluxia's mouth. Marluxia had to push Zexion's hips down so he wouldn't choke. It was crazy how fast Zexion was bucking, apparently Marluxia would have to learn more about his little Schemer, 'cause he certainly didn't remember Zexion being able to move so fast.

After a few more minutes, Marluxia could tell that Zexion had reached his peak and was about to have an orgasm, so he pulled away and noticing Zexion's dissapointment, he let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry... we're not finished yet love, and now suck." Marluxia held his fingers in front of Zexion's mouth and waited expectantly. Zexion slowly sucked on Marluxia's fingers, and watchedd as lust and desire burned wildly in his eyes. That one look made Marluxia look even more beautiful. After a minute, Marluxia pulled his fingers away from Zexion's mouth and pushed him down flat on the ground, and told him to relax. Zexion eyed him, but did as he was told. Saix had once told him that it hurt on your first time, and there was no question as to how Saix knew that. Sheesh him and the Superior could wake the dead with their screams.

Marluxia slid a finger into Zexion and watched him squirm slightly. "Why did you come here, Zexion?" Marluxia asked, obviously trying to distract Zexion, as he slid in another finger. "O-orders f-from the Superior." Zexion shuddered and let out a small moan as Marluxia began scissoring him. At first, being stretched was uncomfortable, but Marluxia was being gentle enough that Zexion found the feeling to be enjoyable. He let out a yelp as Zexion brushed against his sweet spot. "Marluxia... please...there..." He shivered and felt Marluxia brush against there again. He cried out again and then let out a whimper when Marluxia took his fingers away.

Zexion watched Marluxia remove his clothing, and spit into his palm, covering his cock. He shivered and watched as Marluxia spread his legs apart slightly and pushed against him gently, leaning forward to kiss him softly. "Are you sure you want this, Zexion?" Zexion nodded and asked, "Now you ask me..." Marluxia smiled and thrust in gently, wanting Zexion to get used to the feel of him. He paused when he felt Zexion's muscles clench around his aching member. "Relax..." Marluxia kissed Zexion and rubbed his back soothingly. He was trying very hard to be patient, but his lust was raging through every fiber of his being, and Zexion's heat was not helping his control.

After a few minutes, Zexion thrust his hips upwards, telling Marluxia it was okay to move. Marluxia thrust forward and pulled out, thrusting back in and was yet again delighted in the way Zexion let out a cry of pleasure. Zexion thrust his hips upwards and made it known that he wanted to feel moreof Marluxia.

"F-faster..."

Marluxia smiled and began thrusting into Zexion faster, and was pleasantly surprised, when he found Zexion'ssweet spot so easily. Shifting slightly, he aimed his thrust towards the spot and began thrusting harder when Zexion begged him too. Zexions muscles clenched around him and he let out a moan. Marluxia began to quickly pump Zexion's neglected member. He wanted both of them to have their release together, as it should be.

Zexion was writhing under Marluxia. Both sensations were becoming too much to withstand and he felt a his inside muscles clench. "Marluxia..." He gasped out. Marluxia smiled and sped up his thrusts and his hands movements. The next few minutes were a blur, Zexion came, letting out a scream of Marluxia's name in pure pleasure, Zexion's muscles clenched around Marluxia and he followed Zexion over the egde. Marluxia was panting heavily, but he managed to pull himself out of Zexion and, pull the younger man towards him.

Zexion was trembling from his orgasm still. It was like a super nova explosion, and he was ure his ass was going to be sore, when he awoke. Marluxia nuzzled his cheek slightly, bit his neck, and let out a purr. His tongue cleaned his hand of Zexion's juices and he smiled. "You taste good.." Zexion mumbled something incoherently and felt his eyes slide close. He felt complete somehow, and he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

Marluxia watched the younger boy fall asleep, and looked at his tousled hair. For once he could actually see Zexion's other eye, and laughed silently. Ironic, that the one time he could see the other eye, it was closed.

! 37 ! 37 !

A/N: YAY! I did it!! Lol. Now go review before God kills a Kitten...


End file.
